Wayne Palmer
Wayne Palmer is the brother of President David Palmer and lawyer Sandra Palmer. He serves as his second chief of staff for David following Mike Novick. By Day 6 he had been elected President of the United States. Before Day 3 Before being employed by the President, Palmer was a member of the United States Marine Corps, though he did not see combat. He then worked for Anderson & Siebertz, Attorney at Law. Palmer later worked for Alan Milliken, a high powered businessman backer of his brother. He served as Chief Operations Officer of Milliken Enterprises. While Milliken was in hospital, recovering from a stroke, Wayne embarked upon an affair with Milliken's wife, Julia. Palmer attended Stanford University on a Baseball scholarship. He received a Bachelor of Arts in Political Science from that institution. He attained his Juris Doctorate from Yale School of Law. During Day 2, President David Palmer was deceived by his administration, and once he gained his position as the president back, everyone in his administration offered their resignation. However, Palmer refused this and he asked Chief of Staff Mike Novick to resign, as his betrayal felt personal. However, by the closing moments of the day, someone tried to assassinate President Palmer, and Vice President Jim Prescott took control of the Executive Branch for several months. Eventually Palmer returned to his duties as the head of the country, and he appointed his brother Wayne Palmer to serve as his Chief of Staff. It was clear early on that Wayne was an excellent replacement for Novick, and he coordinated between Palmer and CTU operations perfectly. Before Day 3 started, Wayne and David began working on a re-election campaign. Day 3 During the start of Day 3, David and Wayne were strongly focusing on the re-election campaign, as they were practicing for a debate President Palmer would have with Senator John Keeler later in the day. The preperation for the upcoming debate had to be cut short, as a National Security threat had to be discussed. Someone was threating to release the Cordilla Virus, a deadly virus that could kill millions, unless Ramon Salazar was released from prison. David refused to endorse those actions, as Salazar is connected to several terrorists cells around the world. CTU was strongly convinced Hector Salazar was the one threating to release the virus, and they learned teen Kyle Singer may somehow be connected. While CTU handled the National Security threat, Wayne began to focus on the upcoming debate, as it was clear that Keeler might bring up a few personal matters. Wayne offered to have Keeler's plan book stolen, but David refused to be involved in such actions. However, they both learned that Keeler planned on bringing up David's relationship with Dr. Anne Packard, as her ex-husband Ted Packard claimed she was involved in a faulty drug scandal. Jack then contacted the president and informed him that they would not find Kyle Singer in time and the only way to stop the virus from breaking out was to release Salazar from prison. Both David and Wayne opted against this, as the threat could become nation wide if the American public learned of Salazar's release. Jack offered to break Salazar out of prison himself, which wouldn't implicate Palmer in Salazar's release. As Jack worked on breaking Salazar out of prison, President Palmer and Wayne prepared for the debate. Keeler in fact mentioned Anne Packard's involvement in the drug scandal, but David lashed out at him and claimed that she was innocent. David was then contacted by Wayne through com, who told him that Jack escaped with Salazar via helicopter, and whether the helicopter should be shot down before it reaches civilian area. David had a tough time deciding what to do, and he was forced to leave the debate, informing everyone a National Security threat needed his attention. President Palmer decided to have Jack and Salazar shot down, but they arrived above civilian area before they could be. Salazar and Jack managed to escape, while Ted Packard gave documents that proved Anne's innocence before committing suicide. When Gael Ortega is revealed to be a mole inside CTU, Ryan Chappelle interrogates him and Tony Almeida leaves the hospital to continue his duties as Special Agent in Charge. He reveals that he, Gael, and Jack are involved in a covet operation to obtain the Cordilla Virus, by having the Salazars buy it. Tony calls the president, and even though Wayne and David are furious over the fact they were kept out of the loop of the operation, they allow Tony to continue his acting duties, and have Jack continue working undercover with the Salazars. One of President Palmer's biggest supporters Alan Milliken learned about the president being in Los Angeles and he requested to see him. President Palmer visited him and he learned that Wayne had an affair with Milliken's wife Julia Milliken several years earlier, when Alan was recovering from a heart attack. Alan asked for Wayne to be fired, or he would take matters into his own hands and cut Palmer out, which could possibly cost the president to lose the re-election. When Wayne learned about this, he offered his resignation, and his brother refused to accept it. David claimed the only way Wayne is leaving the administration is if he makes that decision alone. David decided the best way to handle the situation is to bring in someone who is capable of making Milliken back off. He brought in his ex-wife Sherry Palmer and requested for her to find information that would cause Milliken to back off and let Wayne continue to be part of David's administration. Eventually Sherry began to find out about some of Milliken's skeletons, but everybody who knew about those skeletons ended up dead. Sherry decided to take a trip to the Milliken house and talk to Julia about the situation. The visit turned into disaster, when Alan found them together and suffered from a heart attack after being verbally attacked by Sherry. Julia struggled to get Alan his medication, but Sherry refused to allow that happen. Sherry told David that she never took a visit to the Milliken house, while Julia contacted Wayne and told him about what had happened. When the police began to question her, Julia confessed to Sherry's involvement, and the police decided to question Sherry. Sherry claimed she was with President Palmer that night, and he backed up her allibi. When a vial of the Cordilla virus was released in the Chandler Plaza Hotel by Marcus Alvers, the president realized this was a real threat and he came into contact with Stephen Saunders, who was controlling the release of the virus. Saunders made a number of demands and if the president didn't comply with them, he would release the virus. Some of Saunders' demands were using the phrase "the sky is falling" in a speech, the execution of Ryan Chappelle, and the release of America's Non-Official Cover operatives to Sylviaimports.com. David had trouble making all of these decisions, and Wayne support whatever was best for the country. Realizing that the president didn't truly care for her, Sherry began to use her blackmailing tactics. She went to Senator John Keeler and told him about what had happened, and she had an aspirin bottle that would prove it all. Keeler realized he could use this information to his advantage, and he asked for President Palmer to drop out of the presidential race, or he would expose the truth. In exchange for helping Keeler, Sherry was promised a spot in his administration. Wayne decided to take matters into his own hands and he hired Bruce Foxton to help him gain access to the aspirin bottle. While David distracted Sherry at the presidential retreat, Foxton and Wayne searched Sherry's home in search for the bottle. David was't able to convince Sherry that he was still interested her, and she headed back home. Sherry was startled to see Wayne at her house, and she was then knocked out by Foxton, who found the bottle taped to her back. Wayne and Foxton fled the scene, but Wayne noticed Julia walking into Sherry's house. Wayne chased after her and was shocked to see Julia holding a gun to Sherry. He tried to calm her down, but Julia shot and killed Sherry, before turning the gun on herself. Wayne held Julia in his hands and he began to break down. Wayne arrived back at the retreat and he told David about what had happened. David was shocked to learn about Sherry's death, and then they were both informed that CTU was able to prevent all of the Cordilla vials from being released in the public. President Palmer decided it was the best decision to not seek re-election. After Day 3 With the death of Sherry affecting David deeply, the death of Julia affect Wayne deeply and he had trouble get over it. After finishing his brother's term, Wayne relocated to Los Angeles and he continued to have an active role in politics, and he began to act as an attorney more often. He eventually found someone and settled down by marrying them. Wayne kept constant contact with his brother David between the gap of Day 3 and Day 5. Day 5 On Day 5, Wayne had been helping his brother with his memoirs at Wayne's apartment. It was then that he had witnessed his brother's assassination. Later, as the FBI combed the crime scene, Jack Bauer quietly infiltrated the apartment but had been caught by Wayne, who had been under the assumption that Bauer had assassinated Palmer. After Bauer convinced him otherwise, Wayne helped to uncover information essential to the impending events of the day. 's men while trying to get onto the Presidental Retreat.]]Later in the evening on the night of Day Five, Wayne contacts Secret Service Head Aaron Pierce and indicates that he has information that he must share with Pierce. Pierce agrees to meet Wayne. Wayne is stopped at a military checkpoint after a curfew had been announced for the city of Los Angeles. Vice President Hal Gardner is contacted and he is told that Wayne requested to come to the compound where President Charles Logan was staying. After being allowed through the checkpoint, Wayne's car is fired upon and run off the road by a dark, unmarked van. Wayne's car is flipped over, but he is able to escape into a rain duct. After his escape he is chased by men working for Christopher Henderson, who want him dead. Palmer is able to get a hold of a high power rifle and later comes in contact with Agent Pierce. They try to return to the camp together, however they are attacked by Henderson's men. Pierce is able to save both of them by getting in the attackers van, and drive off. Palmer is hurt in the firefight, though he appears to be alive as Pierce rushes him to the Presidental Retreat. with Jack Bauer.]]Once he arrives back at the retreat, Palmer reveals that Evelyn Martin gave his brother information that led to his death. Palmer and Agent Pierce confront Evelyn, and she says that her daughter, Amy Martin, has been kidnapped. She tells them that she will not say who is behind everything until Wayne and Jack get her daughter back. Jack tries to talk Wayne out of joining him, saying that Wayne isn't a killer, but Wayne tells him that these are the people who killed David, and Jack is forced to bring him along. Later, Wayne takes out one of the guards, although he noticeably hesitates before doing so. He and Jack are able to save Amy but Henderson escapes and Evelyn is hurt. Jack asks her if the Vice President is behind it, but she says no. (Although it does not happen on-screen, it is assumed that after Jack asks about Gardner, Evelyn then tells Jack and Wayne about Logan's involvement.) After Evelyn tells them about Logan and where the proof is, Jack and Wayne break into Carl Mossman's house and make him take them to the bank. Mossman helps them get in, and they listen to the recording. When Henderson finds out where they are, he positions his men outside the bank and orders them to kill Jack and Wayne. Mossman, however, helps them trip the silent alarm, and the ensuing fight between Henderson's men and LAPD creates a diversion for them to escape. Shortly after midnight, Jack introduces him to Bill Buchanan, who had left CTU after Homeland Security's absorption of the agency. He asks Bill to let Wayne stay with him, since Henderson's men probably still want to kill Wayne, and although Wayne has not been seen since then, it appears that he is still at Buchanan's house (although since Buchanan and Chloe O'Brian, who was also at Buchanan's, left the house after 2:00 AM, it looks like Wayne is alone at the house). After Day 5 Before the events that took place in Day 6, Wayne Palmer ran for office and was elected as the new President of the United States, following in the footsteps of his deceased brother David. Palmer appointed Noah Daniels as his Vice President, Thomas Lennox as his Chief of Staff, and Karen Hayes as his National Security Advisor. 11 weeks prior to the events that took place in Day 6, America was suffering from a series of terrorist attacks. Day 6 ]] When Abu Fayed contacts CTU and agrees to give up Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer, President Palmer is given no choice but to agree and he negotiates with Cheng Zhi in order to get Bauer released. Wayne talks to Jack before Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning hand him over to Fayed, and he thanks him for all that he has done for this country and Wayne's brother David. When Bauer contacts CTU and tells them Fayed is responsible for the attacks and Assad is innocent, Buchanan patches Jack over to Palmer, who has trouble deciding if he should call off the strike against Assad. Following the advice from Thomas Lennox and Karen Hayes, Palmer decides to go forward with the stirke. When Fayed contacts President Palmer and demands for the release of prisoners, Wayne realizes that Jack was right all along and he should of listened to him. When CTU is unable to capture Fayed, despite working with Jack and Assad, Palmer is given no other choice but to exchange for the release of the prisoners. However, CTU contacts him and tells him one of the prisoners is an engineer that can retrigger Fayed's suitcase nukes. When Sandra and Walid Al-Rezani are arrested by the FBI, Wayne demands for the FBI to release them, and he disagrees with the actions Sandra is taken in order to protect the rights of Walid and all the Islamic-Americans. Sandra claims that all of this is Tom's doing and she mentions how she, nor David, ever liked him. Wayne then contacts Jack Bauer and requests for him to lead CTU's investigation of Fayed. After it is confirmed that Assad wants to make peace between his terrorist cells and the West, Wayne agrees to give him a full pardon if he continues to work with CTU and continues with his plan on making peace. However, Curtis Manning sees things different, and attempts to kill Assad, before Jack shoots him in the neck, ultimately killing him. Moments later, Wayne is horrified to witness one of Fayed's suitcase nukes go off in Valencia, Los Angeles. Wayne meets with the Cabinet members in deciding what is the best way to handle the situation with the terrorist attacks. Several of his advisors suggest for America to strike against any Middle Eastern countries that may of funded Fayed's actions, but Wayne suggests to find the real enemy instead. Wayne decides to give a speech to the American people from the bunker, though it is clear from the speech that he fears what will happen next and may not be able to live up to the potential of his brother. When Karen submits her resignation, Wayne is against it and feels that she is one of his best advisors, and he won't be able to perform as fully without her. Asking if her resignation is do to Tom's political beliefs, Karen insists it's her own decision and Wayne's best advisor is himself. Karen asks to be transfered to CTU Los Angeles, in order to be with her husband Bill, and Wayne meets this request. Cabinet *Vice President: Noah Daniels *Chief of Staff: Thomas Lennox *National Security Advisor: Karen Hayes Family and personal life Not much is known about Wayne’s personal life and background. After being appointed the COO at Milliken Enterprises Wayne pursed a relationship with Julia Milliken, whose husband, Alan Milliken the CEO of Milliken Enterprises, was recovering from a stroke. Though Wayne eventually broke off the relationship, Alan Milliken discovered about the affair, which set off a series of events that would eventually result in Julia’s suicide, which devastated Wayne. Wayne would eventually marry, though his wife has not as of yet featured on 24. Wayne also had a close relationship with his brother David Palmer. In Day 3, Wayne disliked the woman who David was dating, Anne Packard, though he seemed to be cordial with David’s ex-wife Sherry Palmer. Memorable quotes * Wayne Palmer: (to himself) I’m Chief of Staff to the President of the United States, and I’m committing a burglary.'' * Wayne Palmer: (to Evelyn Martin) We're both in danger. Tell me what I need!'' * Wayne Palmer: (referring to his brother David Palmer) I still can't accept talking about him in the past tense. I just... I just can't believe he's gone.'' * Wayne Palmer: These are the people who killed my brother, Jack. They shot a bullet right through his neck, and then he died in my arms. Put yourself in my position. Could you just walk away?'' * Jack Bauer: No.'' * Wayne Palmer: Neither can I. I'm coming with you, Jack.'' * Wayne Palmer: When I agreed to run for this office, I thought that I understood this job...I mean I was right beside my brother David when he had to make impossible decisions, you know times when he had to choose between bad options, but, now that I'm the one sitting in that chair, I'm starting to wonder if I'm the right person to lead this country.'' * Thomas Lennox: It's an irrelevant question, Sir. You will lead this country, whether you want to or not. You are the President.'' Appearances Day 3 Day 5 Day 6 Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne